Esta es su vida
by Aoko-neechan
Summary: Kaito es un estudiante normal y corriente. Tan solo tiene un secreto, Kid. Por tan solo un error y ante la persona que más ama, su identidad se verá ¿revelada?. K&A, S&R, H&K. Cap 3 UP !
1. La mañana de ese día que prometió

Era una fría mañana de invierno

Era una fría mañana de invierno. Los tejados estaban cubiertos de nieve. El viento de la mañana azotaba los árboles desnudos y la cara de un joven algo fastidiado. Hundió su rostro en su bufanda morada que desentonaba con su abrigo marrón.

Sus ojos eran de un azul hipnotizante y su pelo era de un castaño oscuro algo alborotado. Si que era cierto que estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que prometerle eso a Aoko? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que con una sonrisa podía hipnotizarle?

No lo sabía y a veces no lo quería saber pese a estar seguro de que esa chica de 17 años, ojos azules y pelo castaño era su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Y es que esa mujer era demasiado para el.

Frunció el ceño algo molesto al recibir un copo de nieve sobre la nariz. Odiaba el frío, odiaba pasar frío y odiaba salir si hacía frío. Pero tras prometerle esa estupidez a la castaña se temía lo peor si la dejaba plantada. Y es que Aoko, tenía mucho genio.

Soltó otro suspiro de resignación. Esa chica era lo suficientemente controladora como para obligarle a salir la víspera de Navidad para ir de tiendas. ¿Acaso no tenía amigas pesadas y cotillas con las que salir un día antes de Navidad?

-_Sabes de sobra que todas están de viaje Kaito._

Esa fue su contestación cuando el le hizo esa misma pregunta. Una pregunta de lo más cansada. Recordó perfectamente como le había pedido el día anterior que salieran al día siguiente a hacer unas compras.

_Kaito miraba de forma aburrida por el cristal del autobús en el que estaba. Los niños gritaban mientras que sus padres no paraban de regañarles ya cansados de tanto grito. Miró de reojo a la chica que tenía a su lado. Otra vez sumergida en un libro._

_Se puso a mirarla embobado. Sus ojos se movían siguiendo las letras parándose en algún momento para "descansar". Era una costumbre de la chica Nakamori, leer siempre que podía. Siempre había amado los libros tanto como el la magia._

_Kaito se fijó en la portada de color rojo del grueso libro. Hizo una mueca durante un segundo. Otra novela romanticota y empalagosa. No paraba de leerlas desde que tenía 15 años. Era una "obsesión"._

_Volvió a fijarse en ella cuando escuchó como las tapas del libro se cerraban bruscamente con un sonido seco. Se lamentó por las pobres y finas hojas maltratadas por su mejor amiga. Esta lo estaba mirando curiosamente._

_Kaito hizo una mueca durante un segundo. Odiaba que Aoko lo mirase de esa manera, como tratando de saber lo que pensaba en ese preciso momento. La castaña apretó aún más el libro y suspiró resignada._

_-Sabes que dentro de dos días es Navidad, ¿ne?_

_-Felicidades por saber mirar el calendario._

_Aoko le miró enfadada y estampó su preciado libro contra la cara de su amigo que lo pilló por sorpresa. Se frotó la nariz algo molesto y preguntó de manera aburrida que ¿Y qué si dentro de dos días es Navidad?_

_Aoko se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que sus mejillas se confundiéran con su bufanda de lana. Empezó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo y al final se decidió a decirle lo que tanto tiempo esperaba preguntarle a su mejor amigo._

_-¿Salimos mañana a comprar lo que me queda para la cena?_

_Kaito la miró algo curioso. Raras veces Aoko le pedía algo así. Iban a pasar la Navidad juntos, como todos los años pero esta vez Aoko tenía algo planeado. Lo sabía, estaba seguro al 97 porque el 3 de su mente declaraba que eso era solo una "cita" entre amigos de la infancia._

_-¿Acaso no tienes amigas pesadas y cotillas con las que salir un día antes de Navidad?_

_-Sabes de sobra que todas están de viaje Kaito._

_El chico hizo una mueca. Odiaba que tuviese razón. Era algo que lo superaba. Suspiró resignado y sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir asintió con la cabeza. Aoko sonrió felizmente y se abrazó a su brazo para llamar su atención._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Que siii._

Y ahí estaba el. Envuelto en su ropa de invierno, cubierto de nieve delante de la casa de su mejor amiga. Esto tenía mérito. Tenían que darle una medalla por salir fuera de su cama un día tan frío como ese solo para acompañar al centro comercial de Beika a Aoko.


	2. Ella

Kaito soltó un bufido al sentir una ráfaga de viento revolver aún más su peinado. Odiaba el frío de una manera rotunda. Se adentró en el jardín y llego hasta la puerta de la entrada. Se la quedó mirando un rato. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esas cosas cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer?

-_¿Y qué si puede saberse?_

La contestación que ella le lanzó cuando se lo dijo después de salir del autobús habiendo ya prometido acompañarla.

_-¿Dormir quizá?_

_-¡Eres un vago Kaito! ¡Nunca haces algo gracioso o divertido!_

_-"Ver la cara de fastidio cada vez que escapó de tu padre si que es gracioso y divertido!_

El chico tembló al imaginar lo que habría pasado si lo hubiese dicho en vez de pensarlo. Ahora mismo su madre estaría delante de una tumba o en un tanatorio.

-Menuda manera de terminar el año.

-¿Qué dices Kaito?

El chico levantó la cabeza y se fijó en que su amiga acababa de aparecer. Viró un poco la mirada y vio que su dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda estaba pulsando el timbre incesantemente. ¿Acaso quería cargar con 50 bolsas?

Volvió a fijarse en ella. Su pelo estaba suelto, como siempre, llevaba un gorro de lana de color beige con una flor del mismo tono al lado derecho, una bufanda y guantes del mismo color así como el abrigo, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello alto celeste. Calzaba unas deportivas negras.

-Puedes dejar de pulsar el timbre, ya he llegado.

Aoko sonrió burlonamente al ver como el se sonrojaba por la vergüenza y dejaba de maltratar el timbre con la presión que ejercía sobre el. La chica cerró la puerta con llave y empezó a caminar.

-¿No llevas bolso, Aoko?

La chica sonrió orgullosamente y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un trozo de plástico alargado y fino. Algunos número dorados estaban grabados sobre el. Kaito se puso pálido. Adoraba ese objeto, pero si estaba en manos de cualquier mujer (su madre incluida), era una verdadera arma contra sus brazos, sobre todo si la dueña de esa tarjeta de crédito era Aoko Nakamori.

-Además de comprar los ingredientes para la cena, voy a comprarme algo de ropa y un vestido para la fiesta de Sonoko-chan.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-La que organiza la empresa de sus padres para Navidad. Sonoko-chan nos ha invitado a Ran-chan, Kazuha-chan y yo ^^.

-Am. Pues que te diviertas.

Kaito se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de la casa. Se paró en la verja cuando la chica dijo su última frase. La que le dejo totalmente helado.

-Tengo que traer una pareja y quiero que seas tú.

-¡¿Yo?!

Aoko apartó la mirada algo sonrojada. Se bajó el gorro para poderlo ocultar aunque era bastante (demasiado) notable. Suspiro resignada y se atrevió a mirarle a la cara.

-Ran-chan va a venir con Kudo, Kazuha-chan traerá a Hattori y yo quiero que vengas porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-P… Pero.

-Por favor.

Los ojos de Aoko se lo suplicaban. Trató de disculparse desesperadamente pero saber que había una fiesta en un lugar de ricos que debían de tener muchas joyas le hizo sonreír.

-Bueno. Te lo prometo, iré contigo.

-¡Gracias Kaito!

Corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. A Kaito no le importó en lo más mínimo. Imaginarse a Aoko vestida de gala, a Kudo y Hattori vestidos de etiqueta con sus "amigas-de-la-infancia-aunque-quieran-algo-más con-ellas" iba a ser divertido. Y más con una joya que poder robar sin ningún problema. Mandaría la nota esta noche.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles nevadas. Aoko le explicaba lo que tenía planeado para preparar en la cena. Un pequeño grito de la chica le hizo mirarla con curiosidad. Miró hacia donde ella miraba y vio a una chica igual a Aoko pero con una melena más larga acompañada por un chico parecido a el pero su pelo no estaba tan desordenado.

-¡¡Ran-chan!!

La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió ilusionada al ver a Aoko. Las dos corrieron y después de saludarse se fueron en dirección al centro comercial olvidando a los dos chicos.

-Mujeres.

El segundo chico lo miró divertido y le dio un codazo mientras empezaban a seguirlas. Sonrió pícaro mientras hablaba.

-¿Acompañando a la novia?

Kaito se sonrojó con violencia al escuchar eso pero le devolvió la misma frase refiriéndose a la otra castaña que acompañaba a su mejor amiga. El otro se sonrojó como el antes y viró la mirada.

-A ver cuando le pides matrimonio Kudo.

Soltó una risa estruendosa haciendo que Shinichi sintiera un sentimiento de odio hacia el chico. Se retuvo por estrangularlo en medio de la calle guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Suzuki?

-Hai. Aoko me ha pedido que valla con ella. Esta chica no tiene remedio. ¡Tendré que cargar con 25 bolsas en cada mano y ver como no para de probarse vestidos para la fiesta!

-Te comprendo. También estoy acompañando a Ran al centro comercial.-Soltó un suspiro cansado.-No me imagino a Hattori.

Los dos miraron el cielo grisáceo pensando en el chico de Osaka. Ya se veían miles de discusiones entre el y su amiga de la infancia. Heiji Hattori era el hombre con menos paciencia del mundo y tener que acompañar a Kazuha Toyama, una chica de ojos verdes a la que le encantaba ir de compras (más que sus amigas lo cual los alivio), para el era el peor de los castigos.

-Pobre chico.-Soltó el mago.

-Nosotros tenemos suerte. Cargamos con 50. El llego a 75. No sé como se las arregló.

-Tener una amiga así de pija es como tener a miles de Aoko.-Tembló con ese pensamiento.-Que miedo.

-Pero a que no te importaría tenerlas a todas en una cama.

El mago miró desafiante (y algo sonrojado) al detective del Este. Claro que había dado en el clavo, pero no iba a decirle: "Claro que si. Y jugar toda la noche. Ya puedo ver todo lo que le haría." Viró la mirada y siguió caminando.


	3. Pshe

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué crimen había cometido? ¿Qué clase de delito había hecho? ¿Por qué era _ese_ su castigo? No lo sabía. Era demasiado complicado saber que pensaba el juez en ese instante como para descubrir la razón de su pena (casi de muerte) y el delito que podría haber cometido. Hasta para un detective tan renombrado como el, era difícil saber que pensaba una mujer, y más, si se trataba de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Kazuha! ¿¡Podemos descansar ya!?

Hattori arrastraba un montón de bolsas de papel de diferentes tonalidades y colores, todas con un nombre escrito de forma elegante y gruesa, como para que todos supiesen que _ella_ había comprado en esas tiendas tan nombradas e imposibles de dejar de admirar. Ella caminaba, nariz en el aire con aires de grandeza, sin hacerle el menor de los casos al joven detective.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Entre el viaje a Tokio desde Osaka y ahora cargar con tus bolsas estoy molido!

Por fin logró que ella se detuviese frente a un escaparate adornado con bolas de colores y luces que se apagaban y encendían. Junto a los maniquíes vestidos de gala había un Papá Noel moviendo su mano mecánicamente sujetando entre sus manos de metal pintado un cartel que se iluminaba en el que se podía leer "Feliz Navidad". En una esquina estaba postrado un pequeño árbol de navidad adornado con bolas y golosinas del todo apetitosas.

- Este es…

La voz de Kazuha había sonado como un susurro aunque su amigo pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Vio como la joven acercaba sus manos como hipnotizada hasta tocar el cristal, separándola de lo que tanto ansiaba. Heiji la miro, algo asustado por la forma con la que miraba el traje de gala azul eléctrico. Su escote era redondeado y tenía unos tirantes de gasa como mangas, para taparse del frío tenía un chal de la misma tonalidad y la falda, elegante y con vuelo, legaba algo más debajo de las rodillas del maniquí.

- Este es…

Repitió de nuevo la adolescente, totalmente embelesada observando el vestido como si su propia vida dependiese de llevarlo puesto. Entro en la tienda corriendo, dejando a su amigo atrás, aún alucinado por su reacción. Observó como se lo había colocado sobre el cuerpo y se miraba en es espejo con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que le apetecía más de lo que debería de apetecerle ir a esa fiesta a la que habían sido invitados. Quizás no sería un Sábado cualquiera viendo la tele imaginando a la chica con el, acariciando el cojín sobre su regazo como si fuese ella y más tarde, abrazando su almohada en la cama como si pudiese tenerla entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de los otros.

_- Tendré que vigilarla aún más de lo normal, a saber que clase de tipo viene a esa dichosa fiesta. Según mis deducciones es una fiesta de empresarios y seguro que estará el típico cuarentón acosador de mujeres y el típico jovencito con cara de bueno y buen futuro acosador de su secretaria._

Pasados unos minutos la joven Toyama salio de la tienda con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa color verde en su mano derecha. Hattori miro la bolsa e hizo una mueca de amargura. No parecía estar muy contento de que su mejor amiga haya comprado _otra _cosa. Señalo el montón de bolsas que había estado arrastrando minutos antes.

- No me digas que tengo que arrastrar otra bolsa más.

Su tono de voz sonó cansino y no tardo en ofender a su mejor amiga que frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se adelanto unos pasos y se encaró al joven detective. Hattori notó como los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo mientras veía el enojo de su amiga en sus lindos ojos verdes.

- ¡¡Hattori!!


End file.
